vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Master of the Court
__NOEDITSECTION__ Esta canción pertenece a la saga The Evillious Chronicles. En esta canción se muestra cómo Miku ha heredado el mandato de su padre y ahora es el Señor de la Corte, también menciona cosas sobre el "irregular" y vive cuestionandose y preguntandole a su padre si las decisiones que toma son las correctas. La canción está relacionada con Capriccio Farce y Judgement of Corruption, pertenece al album "EVILS COURT" Letra en Kanji 森を抜け 墓場から追われ 辿りつくだろう 古い映画館 その場所で 貴方は裁かれ 罪を得るだろう 最後の審判 時計塔で廻る歯車 人形（ドール）は父の遺志を継いだ そうよ私が新たな法廷の主 今 開かれる 冥界の門 教えてよmy father これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの 教えてよmy father 全員地獄送りでいいんですか ？ 命を持たぬ私にはわからない 語られぬ 唄もあとわずか 終わりは近いと 庭師は呟く 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か わからないまま 槌を叩いている 無機質な胎内に宿る 毒（イレギュラー）が身を震わす いい子ね あなたの役目はこれからだから 今は子守唄で 眠っていなさい 教えてよmy father これが正しい運命でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの 教えてよmy father 理想郷（ユートピア）はこれでできるんですか？ 命を持たぬ私にはわからない そうよ私が新たな法廷の主 今 開かれる 冥界の門 教えてよmy father これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの 教えてよmy father 全員地獄送りでいいんですか？ 命を持たぬ私にはわからない 教えてよmy father これが正しい運命でしょうか？ 心を持たぬ私にはわからないの 教えてよmy father 理想郷（ユートピア）はこれでできるんですか？ 命を持たぬ私にはわからない 教えてよmy father 忘れてよmy father Letra en Romaji Mori wo nuke hakaba kara oware Tadori tsuku darou furui eigakan Sono basho de anata wa sabakare Tsumi wo eru darou saigo no shinpan Tokei tou de mawaru haguruma DOORU wa chichi no ishi wo tsuida Sou yo watashi ga arata na houtei no nushi Ima hirakareru meikai no mon Oshiete yo my father Kore ga tadashii sentaku deshou ka? Kokoro wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai no Oshiete yo my father Zenin jigoku okuri de ii n desu ka? Inochi wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai Katararenu uta mo ato wazuka Owari wa chikai to niwashi wa tsubuyaku Tadashii no wa kare ka MA ka Wakaranai mama tsuchi wo tataite iru Mukishitsu na tainai ni yadoru IREGYURAA ga mi wo furuwasu Ii ko ne anata no yakume wa korekara dakara Ima wa komoriuta de nemuttei nasai Oshiete yo my father Kore ga tadashii unmei deshou ka? Kokoro wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai no Oshiete yo my father YUUTOPIA wa kore de dekiru n desu ka? Inochi wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai Sou yo watashi ga arata na houtei no nushi Ima hirakareru meikai no mon Oshiete yo my father Kore ga tadashii sentaku deshou ka? Kokoro wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai no Oshiete yo my father Zenin jigoku okuri de ii n desu ka? Inochi wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai Oshiete yo my father Kore ga tadashii unmei deshou ka? Kokoro wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai no Oshiete yo my father YUUTOPIA wa kore de dekiru n desu ka? Inochi wo motanu watashi ni wa wakaranai Oshiete yo my father Wasurete yo my father Letra en Español Si pasas a través del bosque, y lográs escapar del Cementerio. Llegarás a un viejo Teatro, en donde serás probado. En esta Prueba Final, lo más probable es que seas declarado culpable. Desde los engranajes trabajando en la Torre del Reloj La muñeca ha heredado la voluntad de su padre. Así es, yo soy el nuevo Señor de la Corte, Y las Puertas del Inframundo están a punto de abrirse. Dime, Padre mío ¿Estoy en lo correcto al tomar estas decisiones? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin corazón puede entender? Dime, Padre mío, ¿Puedo enviarlos al Infierno? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin vida puede entender? “La canción de cuna sin fin está a punto de llegar a su fin en un futuro próximo”, murmuró el Jardinero ¿Está él en lo correcto o lo es la Bruja? Sin saber la respuesta, seguí balanceando el martillo. Criado dentro de un cuerpo puro, “Irregular” me está haciendo temblar. Mi niño, tu búsqueda está a punto de comenzar. Ahora, duerme con el sonido de está canción de cuna. Dime, Padre mío, ¿es este el destino correcto? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin corazón puede entender? Dime, Padre mío, ¿es de está forma en la que vamos a conseguir nuestra utopía? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin vida puede entender? Así es, yo soy el nuevo Señor de la Corte, Y las Puertas del Inframundo están a punto de abrirse. Dime, Padre mío, ¿Estoy en lo correcto al tomar estas decisiones? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin corazón puede entender? Dime, Padre mío, ¿Puedo enviarlos al Infierno? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin vida puede entender? Dime, Padre mío, ¿Es este el destino correcto? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin corazón puede entender? Dime, Padre mío, ¿Es de está forma en la que vamos a conseguir nuestra utopía? ¿Cómo es que este yo sin vida puede entender? Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:EVIL COURT Categoría:El Final de los Cuatro Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español